tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Product Kits
Tanki Online Product Kits Tanki has 14 different product kits as of September, 2013. A kit is several goods combined into a single offer. Together, they cost half of the price of the same goods that can be purchased separately. You must use crystals do get these kits. Different kits are for different Ranks . The lower kits can be bought by low-rankers and high kits can only be bought when a player reaches the required high rank. What are Supplies? Links to the 5 different types of supplies: Double Power , Double Armor , Nitro , Health Packs , and Mines Previous Tank Kits "Light Tank" Kit: Can be purchased only from Private to Staff Sergeant Price: . What you get: *Hull: Hornet M0 *Turret: Freeze M0 *Paints: Forester, Mary, Lead *30 of each supply "Medium Tank" Kit Can be purchased only from Private to Sergeant Price: . What you get: *Hull: Viking M0 *Turret: Ricochet M0 *Paints: Dragon, Safari, Marine *60 of each supply "Heavy Tank" Kit Can be purchased only from Private to Sergeant Price: . What you get: *Hull: Mammoth M1 *Turret: Thunder M0 *Paints: Flora, Metallic, Lead *85 of each supply M1 Tank Kits "Light Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Staff Sergeant to First Lieutenant. Price: . What you get: *Hull: Wasp M1 *Turret: Firebird M1 *Paints: Lava, Cedar, Spark *50 of each supply "Medium Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Warrant Officer 1 to First Lieutenant. Price: . What you get: *Hull: Hunter M1 *Turrets: Twins M1 *Paints: Digital, Swash, Roger *80 of each supply "Heavy Tank M1" Kit Can be purchased only from Sergeant to Third Lieutenant Price: . What you get:*Hull: Titan M1 *Turret: Shaft : M1 *Paints: Tundra, Python, Electra *100 of each supply M2 Tank Kits "Light Tank M2" Kit Can be purchased only from Warrant Officer 5 to Colonel Price: . What you get: *Hull: Hornet M2 *Turret: Isida M2 *Paints: Loam, Savanna, In Love *50 of each supply "Medium Tank M2" Kit Can be purchased only from First Lieutenant to General Price: . What you get: *Hull: Viking M2 *Turret: Thunder M2 *Paints: Prodigi, Emerald, Sandstone *50 of each supply "Heavy Tank M2" Kit Can be purchased only from Second Lieutenant to Major General Price: . What you get: *Hull: Mammoth M2 *Turret: Ricochet M2 *Paints: Inferno, Urban, Spark *50 of each supply M3 Tank Kits "Light Tank M3" Kit Can be purchased only from Brigadier to Commander Ptice: . What you get: *Hull: Wasp M3 *Turret: Freeze M3 *Paints: Winter, Zeus, Loam *60 of each supply "Medium Tank M3" Kit Can be purchased only from Lieutenant General to Commander Price: . What you get: *Hull: Dictator M3 *Turret: Railgun M3 *Paints: Taiga, Hohloma, Needle *60 of each supply "Heavy Tank M3" Kit Can be purchased only from General to Commander Price: . What you get: *Hull: Titan M3 *Turret: Smoky M3 *Paints: Needle, Clay, Picasso *60 of each supply Supplies Kits "Supplies" Kit One Hundred of each of the 5 supplies "Lots of Supplies" Kit: One Thousand of each of the 5 supplies Category:Kits Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game